


Transmutation

by CrippledShadow



Series: Tethers of the Tide [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender or Sex Swap, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Mpreg, Psychological Torture, SOTL AU, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledShadow/pseuds/CrippledShadow
Summary: It had all fallen apart less than two years after their new lives had started...Months after Hannibal's arrest Will reluctantly returns to the field in pursuit of a killer targeting young, unbound omegas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> At last it's ready and also I anticipate a lot of future works set in the SOTL universe (because yes, I have multiple ideas and hope very much to see a remake in hypothetical season 4 or 5) sooner or later :) 
> 
> Rating may be changed later on in the fic but will be raised if there is an overwhelming consensus. 
> 
> Enjoy

 

The long walk to the final high security cell did not grow easier with time although Will reasoned he should have grown used to it. Another uncomfortable reminder of the handful of familiar faces from the months he had spent as an inmate at the Baltimore State Hospital still remained.

 

“Ah Will, so good to see you again.”

 

Will resisted the temptation to roll his eyes as he looked up at the familiar reeling voice. 

 

“Frederick.” He could see how the other man still clung to his cane as he walked towards him down the stairs that he was still suffering somewhat from the damage Gideon had left behind. A small consolation. “What are you doing here?”

 

The beta took some time to answer, making no attempt to hide the way his eyes lingered first on the fresh bruises and healing bite marks visible above Will’s open collar and then the stack of files clutched under his arm.

 

“This is my hospital, Will.”

 

“Still?”

 

The older man blushed angrily but recovered quickly.

 

“Have you been assigned to the Buffalo Bill investigation?” Chilton’s eyes widened in interest even as he smirked to try and disguise it. “Surely that’s too far outside acceptable protocol even for Jack.”

 

“You would know about that wouldn’t you.” Will interrupted. The man’s pompous, greasy manner raised memories of the weeks he had spent under his supposed ‘care’, the man’s negligence almost leading to him losing his child.

 

With effort the older man managed to keep pace with him as he started walking again, still prattling away. 

 

“You would have seen that my latest book came out this week? I would have given more attention to your side of the story if possible but since you declined to be interviewed-”

 

“And you managed to get a lot of information from only one session with Hannibal.” Will stopped abruptly just before the guard’s station, throwing Chilton off. “He agreed to an interview on the condition that you would leave my daughter and me out of it.”

 

He remembered all too well the first volume of Chilton’s ‘biographical’ text on his mate released the previous year, filled out with details of his own speculation as the truth escaped him. Pages of the followup book promising a closer focus on the killer’s adult life and scandalous involvement with the FBI, had been left tacked to his office door.

 

Chilton laughed with a smile that was probably meant to be fatherly. “That would remove most of the story after all, the whole business surrounding your incarceration is one of the endearing areas. Who doesn’t love an alpha prepared to murder for his mate to save them from the death penalty, even if he was the one who put you away in the first place.”

 

_How had this foolish man ever been accepted into even subpar academic fields?_

 

“I’m not talking to you Frederick, about this or anything else.And since you were relieved of your position here four months ago I don’t see any reason why you should still be skulking around.”

 

Flustered Chilton turned on his heel and Will allowed a quiet sigh of relief as he kept walking.

 

“You should keep an eye on her, Will,” Chilton called after him. “One of the most telling early signs is mutilating animals but I’m sure you know the rest.”

 

Will refused to look back or falter in his step through that jab even from a useless source still cut as deeply as it had the first time when Freddie Lounds had taken it upon herself to speculate on his daughter.

 

He nodded through the safety protocols the orderly rehashed, speaking only to confirm he understood as he was more than familiar with the rules. 

 

“You okay, Mr Graham?” 

 

Will glanced up from the nursing textbook bookmarked by a large dark hand to the orderly’s face. “I’m fine Barney, thank you.”

 

There were only a handful of maximum security prisoners and Will ignored the jeers from the caged alphas as he walked down the corridor to the end, the large glass and metal cage isolated from the others. After Hannibal’s request for Audrey to be brought along for a visit on her second birthday had been flatly denied Hannibal had spent the afternoon whispering to the occupant of the next cell. The following morning the man was found dead having swallowed his own tongue and Hannibal was moved to a different portion of the prison, deemed to dangerous to have neighbours. That misstep had finally been enough to remove Chilton from the hospital.    

 

 

 

Hannibal smiled as the familiar scent of his mate reached him through the vents in his glass cage, savouring it for another moment before setting aside his drawing. The recreation of his mate and daughter, then only three months old, asleep together on the small sofa in his home office was incomplete yet coming along nicely.

 

“Will,” he said warmly as the omega came into view. “Tell me, why is it that you have been allowed to visit me again so soon?” Hannibal paused, breathing in the sweetening scent before continuing. "You are not due for at least three days."  

 

 

“This is more a business meeting I’m afraid.” There was a sour note in Will’s voice and he blushed slightly at the vague mention of his heat. 

 

Hannibal pursed his lips as he noted the thick file clutched under his arm. 

 

Will placed the stack of papers in the food tray and pushed the drawer back through though he made no move to retrieve them or spoke again until Will had sat down. Standing from the small desk with all the predatory grace of a big cat Hannibal leaned against the barred door of his cell, threading his arms through the bars as he looked down at the omega.

 

Physically he still looked in good health though there was an air of sadness about the omega that vexed Hannibal. His mate needed him, the comfort and security his mind and body would be craving and he was unable to provide it in fortnightly visits from either side of a cell wall and although dulled by medicated scent blockers the sweet fertile note that hinted at recent heat still reached him.

 

“Has Jack finally lost faith in you?” Hannibal asked surprisingly curtly. “Or does he think I would be unable to refuse you , even acting on another alpha’s orders in my absence? Sending you to me less than a week before you are due to go into heat? It would not be the first time he has made foolish blunders. "The alpha shook his head, amused. “Unless you plan on seeking alternative arrangements I will not be much use either.”

Will blushed furiously but before he could respond Hannibal continued.  

"I thought we had decided that you would stick to your classroom from now on.”

“I’m not officially working this investigation no,though if you recall my mind didn’t start to wander off because of the work last time,” Will said quietly, reminding him. “That was undiagnosed encephalitis.” That the disease that had grown slowly from years of suppressing his body but carried on to do almost fatal damage for the sake of Hannibal’s curiosity hung in the air between them.

 

Will had never really left the bureau even after his mate was sentenced for multiple counts first degree murder. As the alpha had insisted from the beginning that his omega knew nothing of his crimes he had managed to divert any blame from Will and the omega had not disappointed in the days following, reacting as they had agreed he must.His continued teaching position at the academy seemed more, in Will’s words, an unorthodox way to keep track of an ugly tool that may still be needed and a way to keep tabs on him for those who still expected him of playing a part in his alpha’s crimes.

 

Hannibal inclined his head in quiet acknowledgement but made no move to take the file. 

 

The news reports on the serial killer Buffalo Bill had been fairly mild and avoided details that may be deemed unsettling as often was the case when victims were omegas with the exception of the print version of the tabloid TattleCrime. Four omegas, early to mid twenties, all abducted from within spitting distance of their homes and dumped several days later partially flayed. The fifth was still listed as missing although after almost a week that was more a formality than anything else. He could not deny that he had been curious and saw potential for opportunity.

 

“I do not want you to get involved when I am unable to protect you.”

 

“Then help me catch this one and it will be over with quicker.”

 

Over not so long a time Will had moved from reluctantly tolerating the alpha’s actions to condoning, and finally acceptance under particular conditions, a transition and growing, beautiful darkness that Hannibal alone had been privy to.

 

_What game are you playing now my love?_

 

Hannibal relented and accepted the file. Returning to his desk and reading quickly he caught Will’s gaze for a moment over the page in his hand, eyebrows raised in a question Will would recognise but the security camera would not. Will had not done field work for months, not since his own arrest and while he could imagine Will’s heart being swayed by the thought of those young women, adducted, tormented and skinned, there had to be another reason for his accepting now.

 

“I will help you, Will, but my services to the FBI are not free.”

 

Will rose to his feet, arms coming to cross over his chest. “I don’t have the authority to offer you a deal and no one is going to extend one until you give us an idea of what you can contribute.”

 

Hannibal smiled,placing the file back in the drawer and pushing it back to the other side.

“No, I think not. Alana is a better administrator then the previous one but she hasn’t quite forgiven me, cruel in petty ways that no one would expect of her. I think she may feel guilty about not realising for so many years, that or just embarrassed she didn’t see,” Hannibal paused with a small smile as if pleased by that result. “This place bores me and I have not seen my daughter in almost a year.”

 

“You forfeited that right.” He blinked, looking back to see the alpha had moved silently to the glass. Almost within touching distance if not for the clear barrier.

 

Will didn’t flinch, remaining determinedly on his feet. The corners of the alpha’s eye crinkled in amusement as he stepped back the lean against the edge of his desk, movements lazy and so very misleading.

 

“In exchange for what?” Will breathed through gritted teeth.

 

“I will offer insight, that is all.”

 

Will swallowed back his frustration. _Bodies left in water for a few days make for some of the more unsettlingly corpses_ , he remembered thinking. One of the victims left in the river long enough to be barely recognisable and the slice taken from her skin missed until a second appeared with the same wound.

 

“Hannibal, this is time sensitive and four young omegas are already dead and…” There was frustration in Will’s voice and across his beautiful face as he almost begged. “I’ve looked at the evidence and I cannot find anything. I need you to help, please.”

 

Hannibal stepped back from the glass looking bored. “I have utmost faith in your abilities to uncover it on your own. If not strictly in time.”

“This isn’t a joke.”

 

“Do you trust me, Will?” Hannibal said, moving to stand against the glass. “Well?”

 

Will swallowed. He was distinctly aware that despite the lack of physical presence of others they were by no means alone. In the wake of and during Hannibal’s trial he had been under a lot of suspicion. The allegations he had made himself against his alpha had fortunately not been widely publicised and focus shifted instead to his stupidity.

 

_An FBI consultant who allowed one of the killers he was meant to appended to claim him, fuck him… and had carried the madman’s child._

 

From a stranger’s perspective he could not fault that assessment. More fodder for the argument that omegas could not trusted in any workforce that offered potential power and stress.

 

_“They can’t help it, just not made for it are they, poor things…”_

 

_“Mindless whores the lot of them. Better use on their knees…”_

 

“Yes, to an extent.”

 

“Come closer, please.”

 

Will glanced back up the corridor to the guards station before taking a step closer. 

 

The hand reaching through the bars moved quicker than he could track, latching onto his shirt collar, turning him and pulling him against the glass. Will heard the shout of a distant guard as Hannibal lowered his face to whisper in his ear. 

 

“We don’t have much time. I am not satisfied with our current arrangements and to have no contact with the gift you have given me. I will help you catch this killer but do not think I would waste an opportunity to return to you if it arises or that there is anything I would not sacrifice to return our lives to how they should be. You must obey me to the letter and trust completely. It would be best if you appear frightened.”

 

Will swallowed as Hannibal’s lips brushed his earlobe, the warm breath sending shivers down his neck.

 

“Have a little faith in me, my love.” Hannibal withdrew his hand, gently pushing his omega forward and stepping back in compliance to the panicked guards.

 

 

 

 

The scent of his mate stayed in the air for several minutes after he had been escorted away. Hannibal savour the aged sweetness, the traces if their daughter’s floral notes and his own ripening heat and a hint of fear. Even after so much time and better awareness of his nature Will still carried fear with him.

 

 _“You’ve given up on me already. Or do you no longer wish for a child.”_ The words he’d spoken in anger replayed painfully in his mind without warning, bringing a stab of pain and guilt. He had promised himself to never again cause willing harm to his mate but knew he had already done so.

Looking back he was ashamed of the anger he’d felt after Will had gone back on heat suppressants three months ago though it had not been for the reasons he’d immediately expressed.

Due to the existing damage and ample health risks the omega would probably have had to go to multiple doctors before one was foolish enough to sign off.

_“I’ve been asked to create a profile on Buffalo Bill.”_

 

_Hannibal didn’t reply at once, hand not faltering as he stroked up and down Will’s back._

_He had been denied visitors for the past two weeks as a punishment for something or other and finally seeing his mate again for his heat had been almost overwhelming and brought  him dangerously close to rut, ripping his omega’s clothing off in his haste._

_The scent of heat was still strong enough to distract from the strong cleaning products clinging to the cheap bedding and general hospital. It wouldn’t be long before the need cancelled out Will’s mind again._

 

_The discovery of a young omega woman with the skin peeled off her arms and the back of her thighs had initially be marked as a hate crime after ruling out sexual assault and it was not until another omega fitting her description was found that the man dubbed ‘Buffalo Bill’ was recognised as a serial murderer._

 

_“Will you accept?”_

 

_“I’ve been out of the field for months.” The omega shifted to lie across his mate’s body more comfortably and curling his hands through the older man’s greying chest hair. “Jack’s scared to involve me officially but I can’t do anything if I don’t have access to the crime scenes.”_

 

Hannibal returned to his desk as he considered the information he’d been offered. It seemed he would not be able to completely free his mate of seeking to throw himself down paths angels feared to tread in the name of faceless strangers but the omega was no fool. Perhaps he was no longer motivated by such a pure, naive agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I know, I'm so late on updating but RL (particularly exams and thesis proposals) keep on getting in the way. Hopefully won't happen again. 
> 
> This chapter somehow feels a little scrambled but should come together soon

 

The styrofoam cup of coffee in front of him had grown cold some time ago although it was hard to determine how long he had been sitting there. Will focused his gaze on an old mark dug into the metal tabletop rather then whoever stood behind the one-way glass or directly at the empty loop his hands had not yet been cuffed to.

 

He hadn’t been arrested, yet at least. _Tucked away and monitored in case something goes astray._

 

The tactics weren’t exactly original. The airflow had been cut off at a couple intervals and with no clock in the room and his watch and phone had been taken time would drag by.

 

The concentrated smell of alpha was enough to make his skin prickle uncomfortably although as a bonded omega he was less vulnerable to strange scents of aggression but still not immune even if he was aware of some of the tricks.

 

 

_It was warm in his stuffy little office and Audrey was already fussing, bored and sleepy. Beverly had looked apologetic when_ _she'd come in, the latest reports on a series of bodies found with bizarre treatment of the skin tucker under her arm, now leaning against the desk._

 

_“We’ve got four bodies now, not much we can tell about how long they were in the water but they way they’ve been treated, we think he wants them to look alive as long as possible. And these,” Beverly shuffled a stack of paperwork aside to lay out a folder of drivers licence photos.“Are missing person cases in the area.”_

 

_The beta in question pushed of the edge of his desk to pick up the child, distracting the tired little girl for a moment. “So, thoughts?”_

 

_“The chemicals foundon their skin,” Will paused, rereading the list of toxins found. “That can be used to preserve colour. Each of these people have a slightly different shade of skin, its a colour palate.”_

_“It’s worth looking into, thanks again.”_

 

_“You already considered that.” Will didn’t miss the way Bev’s eyes snapped back from the clock on the wall she’d been flickering to since she arrived._

 

_Beverly had once said that she was a surprisingly bad liar. “I’m really sorry.”_

 

 

He was not surprised when the door finally was opened to reveal Jack Crawford. 

 

“Jack, I wondered when you’d show up again,” Will said. He was careful to allow a trace of sarcasm amid the concerned fear and frustration he truly felt. It was what the man would expect. “What’s going on?”

 

“Hello Will,” Jack said, sitting down. “You may not believe me but I am sorry to do this to you.”

 

“I should have taken Audrey home hours ago. Did you at least call Hannibal to pick her up-”

 

“Will,” Jack interrupted. “Your kid is fine and I think it’s in your best interests to stay here where we know what you’re doing for a bit longer.”

 

Why am I here?”

 

“Don’t waste my time,” Jack snapped before making an effort to recover.

 

“No you don’t need my help for that,” Will retorted as the alpha opened then closed his mouth. 

 

“When I brought you back to the field I asked if you trusted my judgement. Has that changed?”

 

Will shrugged. “What do you think?”

 

“Do you know anything about either of these two men: Benjamin Raspail and Jeremy Olmstead?”

 

“Really? Alright, I have never heard of a Benjamin Raspail and Olmstead was the man believed to have been the eighth victim of the Chesapeake Ripper. Again, what exactly am I accused of this time?”

 

Jack sighed again. “We already have him Will.” The alpha sat back in his chair looking oddly tired. “This is just a chance for you to add whatever you know before I have to draw my own conclusions. 

 

“Sounds like you’re playing dirty now Jack,” Will said calmly although his gaze was steely as he stared back at the man. Jack had skated around the rules for years and pushed others to break them, some of whateverevidence he had would be deemed admissible and it’s not like they’ll find any human remains. _Not until they find the basement which could be any day now. All it would take was one stumble to find the subtlety hidden trapdoor in the pantry._ “What are you suggesting?" 

 

Jack’s face shifted guiltily ever so slightly _. He’s been getting better at hiding that…_

 

 _“No._ I apologise for whatever I said that made you get so fixated on my mate but I have nothing to tell you because he hasn’t done _anything.”_

 

“Really? You claimed as such not long ago?” Jack retorted.

 

“Is that what you’re basing your suspicions on?” Will laughed despite himself. 

 

 

 

Following Jack to another interrogation room the sight was enough to break through his neutral mask. Hannibal was still dressed in the dark suit he had been that morning, his hands shackled to the table and his mussed appearance completed by an ugly plastic mask. Without thinking he stepped forward, Jack’s large hand clamped down on his shoulder and yanked his back a step.

 

“Please, take it off,” Will said, hand shaking as he gestured vaguely to the mask. The sight was one that had made appearance in his nightmare more than once and that he had hoped never to have to see.

 

“That’s not happening,” the man said abruptly.

 

“I need to be able to understand him when he speaks.”

 

“Just do it Krendler,” Jack said cutting off the younger alpha. The man bristled but did so.

“We’ll give you a few minutes.” Jack closed the door after himself and the younger agent.

 

“Thank you my love,” Hannibal said once the door had closed and they were alone save for whoever was perched behind the glass. The soft words broke down what little resolve Will had left and when his mate beckoned him closer he moved across the room at once. Hannibal grasped his hand once he was within reach, pulling the omega closer to let his head rest against Will’s ribs. He inhaled his omega’s sweet familiar scent to calm himself as he massaged Will’s knuckles between his fingers, a poor substitute for the gentling Will needed. 

 

“There are several matters we need to discuss although I have already contacted my lawyer. The law typically states that in an event like this where an alpha mate is incapacitated all my property reverts to you but overseen by an appointed guardian although that is optional for an omega over thirty-five,” Lecter paused. “Will, it is vital that you not give any opportunity for your mental health or competency to care for our child to be questioned. Jack has already reminded me of how dangerous your position is right now.”

 

Will swallowed as a shiver ran up and down his spine. The risk of him being considered an accomplice, willing or otherwise, was only part of it. Even if he was dismissed as an accomplice and deemed mentally fit to keep custody of his daughter and continue to manage his own without the support of an an alpha he would remain under the proverbial microscope for months with the ongoing risk of Audrey being taken away and himself being confined to an omegan health institution. For his own good.

 

 _I will not have you go through the like again…_ Hannibal’s dark eyes flicked up and locked onto his, his thoughts as clear as if he had spoken them. 

 

Will shook his head. “It won’t come to that, Jack’s obsession has gone too far this time and that will become very clear soon.” He knew that was not true as for all Jack’s shortcomings he was not stupid and would not risks like arresting the killer he had spent years chasing without evidence.

 

“I don’t know why this is happening but we will find the truth of it,” Will lowered his voice to a whisper as he looked down at his mate imploringly, hoping to convey the words that he could not say aloud. _Please, don’t ask me to play along with this. Let me try and save you. I can’t lose you…_

 

The alpha nuzzled his mate’s side, breathing inane committing the lovely scent as now was, sweetness matured from feeding their child, to his memory.

 

“No, of course you don’t, my sweet, foolish boy,” Hannibal said, louder, though he averted his face and the small cues only Will would recognise as his true expression were buried in the omega’s side. “Such a bright little thing but blind to what matters most.”

 

“Hannibal…”

 

“For what it is worth I do hope you will be able to forgive me in time though I doubt it.”

 

………………….

 

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself?”

 

Will tore his attention away from the window at the woman’s voice. 

 

Alana Bloom was an admirable woman in many ways but a continued flaw was her refusal to adapt an opinion once it had been made, black and white and set in stone and their friendship had always been an unhealthily sloped one, a fact that had only become more clear to the omega with time.

 

“He was my friend for years, I knew him as well as you did. Sorry, that sounded weird.”

 

“Seems like you were working up to a point.”The realisation that Hannibal had been masquerading under her nose for more than a decade had shaken her considerably he knew and hardened her.

 

“You need to cut him and any involvement with the FBI out. This isn’t healthy.”

 

“Alana,” Will sighed, not seeking a return to the old argument. “You know it’s not that simple.”

At the end of the day the woman was limited by a standard beta understanding of the other two dynamics despite at least trying to understand.Alana gave a small sad smile at his response but Will didn’t miss the traces of condescending pity that seemed to be present whenever they spoke. _Or had he only just started to notice that?_

 

 

 

It had all fallen apart less than two years after their new lives had started.

 

A barely relevant connection had been found by a trainee while searching medical records of the known victims rediscovered and finally deemed relevant. A single encounter over a decade earlier had started the young woman on the path of more curiosities, each dismissible alone, until just enough doubt had been unearthed.

 

A repeated question drew him back to the present. Jack’s office, walls once covered in photos and reports on the Chesapeake Ripper now devoted to the new boy, Buffalo Bill and the poor flayed girls while the agent himself stared at him from behind his desk with the mix of concern, guilt and frustration that now seemed present whenever they spoke.

 

“Aren’t there enough experts and dumb luck already on the case. Nothing I say on profiling can be counted in light of...” Will stopped, biting his lip. “I can’t get that mindset back again and I wouldn’t blame people saying I’ve lost touch because it’s true.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack studying him, the slight twitch his index on the desk betraying tension as he sat still.

 

“Lass only found the connection after reading up on your old reports for inspiration. She really looked up to you, a lot of the young ones do.”

 

Will bit down on his lip guiltily at the mention of the young trainee although he knew Jack would only interpret that was regret for the wasted potential. After only a few months recovering, physically if not mentally, from the ordeal of her imprisonment Miriam Lass had been granted a return to the academy and with coaxing recollected enough of her findings to point a new team to his mate. With that accomplished the young woman had quit the FBI and since taken to alcohol abuse to cope.

 

“Are you going to ask me why I didn’t see the truth about him again?” Will asked, looking back towards the window. “By the time I was arrested the only thing I was sure about was that he had set me up and when I was better I realised how ridiculous it was. Now as it turns out...” Will trailed off, his left hand moving automatically to the claiming bite against standing stark against his throat as if it were an unconscious movement, as he knew Jack would see it.

 

Jack disguised his discomfort at that somewhat. 

 

“No, there’s no good dragging that up either so don’t. I need you to solve this one because after months we are no closer and you were

 

“Bonded a prolific serial killer,” Will interrupted.

 

“Made one mistake after helping apprehended dozens without fail. I’m being honest here, I need you on this one and you’re slipping. If bending a few rules or lying to Lecter’s face to keep him happy and cooperating is what it takes then fine.” 

 

 

 

Jack moved to the door. “Come on in, Starling.”

 

The woman who followed him back into the office looked vaguely familiar although he felt his eyes widen a fraction in surprise as he recognised underneath a strong but not unpleasant perfume and strong industrial grade soap scent that was clearly omegan.

 

 _Yes, the first time visiting an asylum where the least savoury of alpha criminals had been stored out of sight did leave an urge to scrub the top layer of your skin raw_ he thought, unsure where that certainty came from.

Clothes that were barely worn, her best set likely, but clearly not new. An expensive but practical handbag and absence of jewellery gave her sensible and very practical neatness. The assessment was automatic and he was surprised when the eyes appeared to be assessing him in a similar way. There was also an odd detached air to her smile as if she feared seeing too much and was taking measures against that. 

 

“Just recap what was in your report.”

 

…………….

 

 

_Some of the more conservative of his social circle were reminiscent of 'simpler" times when omegan rights were virtually nonexistent, defined only as housewives and whores. While it was true that many restrictions still created roadblock for omegas and once claimed could be kept as property if their alphas chose to few situations called for lovely mates to do so. Overall, Hannibal viewed old practices and ideals such as omegas not being allowed to hold jobs or, in more radical societies, for house omegas to not be permitted to wear clothes aside from a marked collar were childish among other things._

 

_The extent of his ownership, true ownership went far deeper without the need for gaudy displays of dominance,far more so than even though Will was aware of._

 

_“I’m not getting anywhere,” Will said, frustration and weariness both present in his voice. “There has to be something…”_

 

_Setting the book he’d been reading down on the bedside table Hannibal wrapped an arm around the omega, drawing him into his side as his free hand sought out gentling points. After a few minutes the boy had calmed again, purring softly under the soft touches to his nape and lower back. He would need to broach the topic of seeking outside medical help soon, Will’s sleep walking and other incidents growing more frequent._

 

_“Leave it for now. We can talk more in the morning.”_

 

_Will allowed himself to be guided into the alpha's lap, the no longer concealable mound pressing lightly against him as Will leaned in to kiss him. Hannibal suppressed an amused smirk as Will persistently moved his hands away at each attempt to pull his shirt up. Although not vain Will did still seem insecure about how his body was beginning to change, something Hannibal found quite endearing._

 

_When prompted to Will happily slid his legs apart enough for Hannibal's probing fingers, his own hand moving down to untie the cord on the alpha's pyjama bottoms. Deeming the younger man ready the alpha snaked both arms more firmly about his torso and abruptly shifted Will off his lap, pushing him down onto his back. Following quickly he pressed forward into the willing body, arranging Will’s legs either side of his waist and the omega’s wrists playfully moved above his head to more easily remove the remaining clothing and admire each piece of skin revealed…_

 

 

The noise of the door to the privacy room being unlocked alerted Hannibal to the situation his body still occupied and closed the door to his memory palace. The appearance of his mate in the flesh was a welcome distraction but the dark lines under the omega’s eyes and the slight clumsy gait from too many nights without sleep were concerning. Any stress aside he would be struggling to sleep as he came into season but any sign of discomfit angered him. Close to heat there

 

Instead of pulling the omega into his arms and gentling him as he wished to Hannibal covered his hand with his own. A small comfort but he was aching to touch his mate and gain reassurance.

 

“How is Audrey?”

 

“She misses you. And she’s settled on ‘mama’. I blame you for that,” Will said, his tired smile betraying the truth that he did not care how his precious daughter addressed him. Audrey had seemed to hit most developmental milestones within average estimations but

 

Hannibal couldn’t help a genuine smile at that “Ah, I recommend questioning Ms Katz on that front.”

 

“All the last minute babysitting is kind of her though.” Will scrapped his unoccupied hand through his hair and down his face.

 

Hannibal curled his lip in concern.

 

“Have you learned anything substantial about dear Billy?” Hannibal asked abruptly, changing the subject. Some might mistake it for callousness, as indeed he often could be, but Will would register the alpha’s move to reach the distract himself from being overtaken with frustration at his inability to alleviate the omega’s suffering.

 

“There’s so much aggression but tempered by restraint. He enjoys their fear and holding power over other beings but killing is almost just the logical way to finish.” Will stopped, shaking his head of fragments of the others thoughts. “The skin is important, more than just a trophy or he wouldn’t be so careful and he would have started while they were still alive by now.” It was a difficult topic to discuss even after years working in law enforcement. Publicised violence against omegas suddenly made victims appear as everyone’s child, brother or sister or mate while in the meantime the rest went on without any notice, unremarkable.

 

“What I can’t figure out though,” Will said slowly. “Is why you didn’t tell me that you’d already been contacted by the FBI. I can guess why Jack didn’t but why didn’t you?”

 

Hannibal didn’t respond for a long moment, supplementing an answer with a statement.“Jack does not trust you, or he thought the only way to make me agree on his terms was a heartfelt plea from you. Either way, he has deliberately deceived you.”He lowered his fact to the omega’s wrist breathing in again, recognising a trace of new but familiar scent. “What was your impression of Jack’s latest?”

 

The omega shrugged. Underneath the polite manner and humbleness there was an inordinate amount of hunger in the young omega countered almost paradoxically by how much she cared.Hopefully enough of the quiet strength it would have taken her to get so far to not break under Jack’s influence.

 

“I gathered that you had already drawn your own picture of her. And, I expect she managed to land a few blows successfully.” Will smirked. 

 

“Behave,” Hannibal said letting a trace of a growl into his voice and enjoying the way Will’s cheeks flushed and he shifted slightly in his seat, his hypersensitive body responding so close to heat.

 

There was a spark of rare intelligence he’d noticed in the young woman that interested him, a person though ruled by their yet unnamed inner demons hurtled towards them instead of hiding.Amusing he could admit freely and even intriguing though none could ever hold a candle to his mate.

 

“That’s not what I needed to talk to you about.” Will swallowed, hesitating. “It isn’t confirmed yet, but it will be soon. There’s been another disappearance that fits the victim profile.”

 

He had already read the limit information on the latest omega, -Christopher (Kit to everyone but his mother), 25, unmated, recently transferred from sociology studies into journalism- though the images that refused to leave his mind were of what came after.

 

Hannibal considered what that could mean but before he could reply Will continued, eyes cast down to the cold metal table.

 

“Based on the others we have maybe two weeks but probably less and because of the pressing time limit my being allowed back here again is dependant on you agreeing to assist with the case. If your input helps to the capture Buffalo Bill before this omega dies there will be certain privileges in the future.” 

 

Hannibal felt a growl rise in his throat and made no move to suppress it.

 

_How dare Jack put his mate in such a position_

 

“Do you have the documentation with you?”

 

“No, and I haven’t been told what they going to offer you.” Jack didn’t trust him that much and the knowledge hurt more than it should. “I expect it will be brought over later today.”

 

The alpha hummed an acknowledgement turning the omega’s hand in his to press kisses from his wrist to palm and along each finger. “Do not think anymore on it today. Go home and spend some time with Audrey and we will see each other again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think :)


End file.
